Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with a color display panel having an image size of 768.times.1024 pixels at a 60 Hz frame rate, as an example. The 768.times.1024 pixels are Just the active, viewable area. In addition, there is a blanked area around the viewable area, and horizontal and vertical sync pulses. The blanked area includes 180 additional pixels per line and 32 additional lines for an effective image size of 800.times.1204 pixels. Also, there are an additional 136 pixels per line during horizontal sync and 6 additional lines during vertical sync. This provides an effective image size of 806.times.1340. An 806.times.1340 image at a 60 Hz refresh rate requires a pixel rate of 64,802,400 pixels per second. A color image with 8 bits each for red, green, and blue, plus three bits for three control lines requires 27 bits/pixel to be transferred across a notebook computer hinge at about 65 MHz for an image of 768.times.1024.